PowerPuff Girls (film)
PowerPuff Girls is a 2003 Animated superhero film directed by Craig McCracken, based on the Television Show The PowerPuff Girls and the first in the PowerPuff Girls trilogy. The film stars Cathy Cavadni as Blossom, a elementary student living in Townville, who lives a double life as the superhero PowerPuff Girls, after developing power-like super powers. PowerPuff Girls also stars Kath Soucie,E.G. Daily. Plot First at school elementary Blossom lives with his aunt May and his uncle Ben. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and his love interest Mary Jane Watson. Peter is then bitten by a genetically engineered spider, one of the laboratory's experiments. After arriving home, his eyesight dims and he falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, a billionaire and the owner of Oscorp, is trying to agree to an important military contract. He experiments on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After applying the chemical, he goes insane and kills his assistant, Dr. Stromm. When he regains consciousness, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted, and his body has transformed into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his hands can produce webs, and his quickened reflexes allow him to avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Ignoring Ben's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility", Peter plans to purchase a car to impress Mary Jane. He participates in an underground fighting tournament and wins his match, but the promoter cheats him out and refuses to pay him the proper reward money. When a robber suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape with the money. Moments later, he discovers that Ben was carjacked and killed. Peter pursues and catches the suspect, only to find out that was the robber he let go before. During their confrontation, the robber trips and falls out of a window to his death. Meanwhile, a crazed Norman interrupts a military experiment by Oscorp's rival, using a weaponized glider from Oscorp's research and development department to kill several scientists and the military's General Slocum. Upon graduating, Peter begins using his abilities for a good cause to atone for his uncle's death, donning the costume of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, a newspaper company headmaster, hires Peter as a freelance photographer since he is the only one providing high-quality images of Spider-Man. Learning that Oscorp's board members plan to impeach him and sell the company, Norman takes the glider and a specialized flight suit to assassinate them at the World Unity Fair. Jameson dubs the mysterious villain "The Green Goblin", based on the suit's color and the mask that Norman dons. During his encounters with Spider-Man, Goblin proposes him to join him in chaotic and destructive schemes, arguing that the public will eventually turn against a hero, but Spider-Man refuses. They later fight, and Spider-Man is injured. At the Thanksgiving dinner, May invites Mary Jane, Harry, and Norman. There, Norman sees the wound on Peter's arm and realizes his true identity. Shortly after he leaves, Goblin attacks May, leaving her hospitalized. Mary Jane admits she is infatuated with The Powerpuff Girls, who has rescued her twice, and asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who is dating Mary Jane, arrives and presumes that she has feelings for Peter after seeing them hold hands. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Mary Jane, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. The Goblin holds Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Man to choose whom he wants to save before dropping Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man manages to save both Mary Jane and the tram car, while the Goblin is pelted by volunteering civilians. Spider-Man and the Goblin continue their battle until they reach an abandoned building. When Goblin rants about how he will kill Mary Jane, an enraged Spider-Man overpowers him. Norman reveals himself to Spider-Man, much to his shock. He begs for forgiveness but furtively controls his glider to impale Spider-Man. Sensing the danger, The Powerpuff Girls dodges the glider and it impales Norman, killing him. As Norman dies, he begs Peter not to tell Harry the truth of his identity. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his house. Harry arrives to find Spider-Man standing over his father's body. He seizes a gun to shoot Spider-Man, but he escapes and hides Goblin's equipment. At Norman's funeral, Harry swears vengeance towards Spider-Man, of whom he deems responsible for his father's death. He asserts that Peter is all the family he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter that she is in love with him. However, Peter feels that he must protect her from the unwanted attention of his enemies. He hides his true feelings and tells Mary Jane that they can only be friends. As Peter leaves, he recalls Ben's words about responsibility and accepts his new life as The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Cast * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Kath Soucie as Bubbles * E.G. Daliy as Buttercup * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium * Tom Kenny as Mitch Mitchelson, Mayor * Jennifer Hale as Miss Keane * Jennifer Martin as Sara Bellum * Kellie Martin as Roxanne * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo Category:Movies